Night In The Fortress
by ShadowLord563
Summary: There comes a time in a person's life when they'll ask, "Gee, what will I do to get both a job and a decent pay?". Well, to that a weird-looking poster of a muscular man wrestling a bear will say, "Look no further than Mann Co!". There were some other details in the pamphlet but it wasn't like anyone cared at that point. Anyway, time to MEET THE TEAM! (rewritten)
1. Mae the Scout and Steve the Heavy

**ctf_2fort**

"Can't catch me!"

Mae laughed as she weaved through the hail of bullets coming her way. Her assailant was none other than the BLU team Heavy.

 _8_

"Come on, Scriggins! My granddad could aim better than that! And he's been dead for years, _and_ never held a gun in his entire life!"

 _7_

"Hold still, you little shit!" Steve Scriggins, clad in the BLU Heavy uniform, roared in irritation, his minigun continuously whirring with bullet shells dropping like flies beneath his feet.

 _6_

"Uh, how about a big fat _nah_!" Mae stuck her tongue out mockingly. She stood still and started swaying her hips in another action of mockery.

 _5_

Steve continued to fire uselessly at her, and Mae just kept dancing (admittedly, it was horrible) and laughing at the BLU Heavy.

 _4_

 ***CLICK***

Steve glared down at the now empty minigun before tossing it on the ground and charging straight towards Mae with his fists drawn.

 _3_

Mae stood still, spreading her arms as if she was welcoming Steve to punch her.

 _2_

Steve threw a punch at her, only for his fist to hit nothing but air as Mae had already moved to his side. "You little shit!"

"Aw, am I too fast for you, Scriggins?" Mae taunted.

 _1_

Another punch dodged, Mae was just dancing around Steve and laughing while Steve snarled in irritation.

 _0_

Mae's laughter was cut short, as she felt all of her senses slow to a crawl—

 ***SMACK***

Mae spun around comically, her expression dazed and starry-eyed, before falling down face first on the ground.

Steve grinned down at her limp body. "Finally ran out of steam, little lady?" he taunted before cracking his knuckles. "Lemme' tell you what's gonna next— _pain without end_."

Mae screamed to the top of her lungs before she died of blood loss from having all of her blood punched out.

 **TOTALLY IMMERSIVE LINE BREAK**

Mae later came out of the spawn room, craning her neck from phantom pains.

"Got your ass kicked by BLU me, little lady?"

"Shut up, Scriggins."


	2. Germ the Soldier and Selmers the Demoman

**ctf_doublecross**

"So do we all agree on the plan?" Bea asked as she stood in front of Mae, Steve, and Lori.

Mae raised her hand. "Yeah, uh, quick question: why am I the only one diving head first into the enemy team?" she asked.

"Cause you're the most annoying out of all of us." Steve replied with a snark.

"Bite my ass, Scriggins."

"Guys, focus!" Bea yelled exasperatedly. "This isn't the time to—!"

"Soldier incoming!" Lori yelled, pointing on top of Bea.

Heads turned to the direction the mouse girl was point, and they noticed that the enemy Soldier is indeed there, quickly descending down on them with his shovel out.

And the person that just so happened to be in his path was Mae Borowski.

"Aw, shi—!" Mae was cut off as she was immediately stomped by a pair of dark brown treader boots before receiving a shovel directly into her already battered skull. She didn't even get to scream as the combined damage of the impact and hit from a shovel killed her immediately.

Germ, clad in the RED Soldier uniform, has arrived.

"Shit!" Bea took aim with her revolver, but she froze when Germ took out his rocket launcher. It was the Direct Hit. "Damn it—!"

Germ fired, and Bea didn't have time to react and was blown to pieces immediately.

"Get behind me!" Steve yelled at Lori, who did just that and activated her medigun on him. "You're gonna regret that!"

Germ fired a rocket at Steve. But rather than hitting the Heavy, it flew past him and hit Lori instead.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lori screamed, as she was not only hit with a rocket, but the knockback also caused her to fall off the bridge and then falling into the chasm below.

Steve fired his minigun at Germ, causing the bird Soldier to take damage, but was then swiftly ended with three rockets.

Germ grunted as he bled, but he dismissed the pain as he grabbed a small health pack before proceeding inside the enemy base, determined to try and grab the Intelligence.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"_

Germ felt something hard and heavy slam into him, knocking him back a good distance. He then saw the BLU demoman, Selma Ann Forrester (aka Selmers), grinning at him with her Eyelander raised high in the air and ready to chop his head off. Taking out his shovel, he quickly blocked the incoming attack. Selmers then swung her sword sideward, knocking Germ to the side.

"Nice reflexes there, Germ." Selmers said as she brandished her Eyelander sword.

"Thanks." Germ wheezed, standing up and gripping his shovel tighter.

"Welp, time to kill you." Selmers sprinted towards Germ, her sword poised to strike him. Germ yelped as he was quickly disarmed of his shovel before his head was chopped straight off his body.

"There can be only one!"


	3. Angus the Engineer and Bea the Spy

**ctf_2fort**

Angus strummed his guitar, while humming a tune to himself taught by his predecessor. Never in his life did he ever imagine himself picking up and learning how to play an acoustic guitar, but here he was. He remembered fondly the first time he held this particular guitar—a gift from the previous owner—and how he fumbled over it so nervously (less fondly).

Angus likes to believe he's improved since then.

"Hey, Cap'n."

Angus turned to look at Gregg and smiled. "Hey there, bug." He greeted, tipping his hard hat to the fox sniper. "What're you doing here? I thought you were still trying to win that sniper battle with the BLU you, and hunting down Germ."

"Already done." Gregg said with a nonchalant shrug. "I wanted to hang out with you for a bit." He purred, nuzzling Angus on the neck lovingly.

"That so?" Angus chuckled, hugging his boyfriend in response. "Maybe I should move my stuff down to the Intelligence room." He suggested.

"I like what you're thinking, Cap'n." Gregg smirked. "Mae should be keeping the BLU team busy, so we got time." He then walked past Angus and towards the staircase leading to the Intelligence room.

Angus followed behind Gregg. He smiled as he watched the fox sniper scratch his ears. The smile then turned into a smirk as he brought out his wrench and drew it back into a swing before immediately slamming it into Gregg's skull, knocking him down on the ground with a pained yelp.

"Angus! We got a Spy!" Another Gregg then came out of the spawn room before stopping to see Angus standing beside a limp body of the fox sniper. "Uh... Looks like you got her."

Angus smiled. "Hey there, bug. Just dealing with a snake." He said as the body was then engulfed in blue smoke before subsiding and revealing itself to be the BLU spy.

As that happened, Mae, clad in the BLU scout uniform, ran inside the courtyard and was about to run up the stairs, but was then stopped when she heard the sound of a level 3 sentry pointing at her. "Damn it, Bea! You said it wa—!"

The automated turret of death fired, and BLU Mae was quickly riddled with holes before being blown up by rockets.

Gregg scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I... guess you're fine then. I'm just gonna head back to my spot." He said, turning around and walking back to the battlements.

Angus chuckled before turning to look down at the staircase leading to the Intelligence room. He hummed in thought before proceeding to walk down the stairs. Carefully, he surveyed the place before proceeding inside the Intelligence room where he spotted the briefcase, safe and untouched. He stood still for a moment.

The smell of tobacco smoke still hung in the air.

Drawing his pistol out quickly, Angus snapped behind him and unloaded his ammo clip, each shot directly hitting the wall. He grunted in annoyance, reaching into his vest for another clip.

An electronic sound filled the room, and Angus felt the muzzle of a revolver stuck on the back of his head.

"Almost got me there, Angus."

"Only almost, it would seem." Angus replied, raising his hands up in surrender. "I thought you quit smoking."

Bea, dressed in the standard BLU Spy uniform, stood behind Angus. "I did. That was just my bait."

"Dead Ringer, huh?"

"Yep. Sorry about this, by the way." Bea pulled the trigger, and Angus fell to the ground with a hole in his head.

 **ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!**

* * *

 **A/n: For the sake of making a modicum amount of sense, this takes place in a few years after the original timeline of NITW.**


	4. Gregg the Sniper

**ctf_2fort**

Gregg waited patiently.

Now, if one were to ask anyone Gregg knew to describe him, it's that the words 'wait' and 'patiently' is never in one sentence when talking about Gregg (unless you add a big fat 'NEVER'). They will then be told that Gregg is a ball of pure, unadulterated energy trapped within a vessel of flesh and bones that refused to sit still in one place (description courtesy of Mae).

But as of right now, the fox sniper waited patiently. It was an odd sight; Gregg not uttering a sound, completely concentrated, and deathly still.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Keep your hands on the trigger and eyes on the scope. Be still, and focus._

As Gregg waited, he recited the words taught to him by his predecessor in his head. Always live by three standards: Be polite...

 _ ***BANG***_

" _AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"_

" _Who's the lady now, huh?! Eff you, Scriggins!"_

Be efficient...

" _Bombs away!"_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

" _Don't tell me this is... Gregg, you sonuva—!"_

Have a plan to kill everyone you meet...

" _So I'm thinking I should shoot your legs so you'd stop moving and then I could watch you bleed to death—"_

" _Why don't you just headshot the blue me and be done with it?"_

" _Because that's boring and straightforward. This way, I can find out how long it takes until someone bleeds to death from a bullet wound."_

" _... Did Lori ask you to do this?"_

But perhaps the most important lesson of all, always know the difference between a crazed gunman and an assassin.

Gregg chuckled as he found his target—an olive green bird clad in the BLU Soldier uniform. The bird blinked owlishly as he caught sight of the red dot on his forehead before staring at the source. "Wave goodbye to your head." He murmured, pulling the trigger.

 ***BANG***

The Soldier squawked in surprise and fell down on the ground dead.

"Ha!" Gregg pumped his fist in the air. "That's what you get for taking Soldier, Germ! And maining Meta Knight in smash!"


	5. Lori the Medic and surprise Pyro

**unknown**

Lori Meyers loved horror movies. Her fascination with the genre was easily the driving point of most of her decisions in life, and her ultimate goal was to create her own unique horror film. She had her whole life planned out from start to finish. There's just _one_ problem though...

Namely, money.

As Lori found out, it's quite hard to procure the necessary funds to even enroll herself to school. She needed more than passion. What was a girl to do when all she had was her encyclopaedic knowledge of writing and producing a horror film?

Luckily for her, she didn't need to look far.

To cut the story short, once upon a lazy Saturday morning, Lori received a phone call from Mae, asking how she was doing. After explaining her financial woes, Mae then stated she could help with that.

Cut to one interview with a rather eccentric company by the name of Mann Co., and Lori found herself designated as the Medic of a nine-man group. It was only through Mae's, and some help from the other members, recommendation that she was allowed to join the team. It was a surreal experience for her, in her honest opinion.

It was also _very_ enlightening.

"Hey, Lori?" Mae called out. She was lying down on an operating table and strapped just maybe a bit too tightly for comfort.

"Hm?" Lori hummed absently as she continued on her work.

"Should I like be awake for this?" Mae asked, looking down at her chest cavity that had been pried open, her organs in complete display for the mouse medic to see. The only thing keeping her alive was a steady beam from a nearby medigun.

"Probably not." Lori waved her hand dismissively. "But I was told that it's better to keep the patient awake, so I can see what actually causes you pain."

"Yeah, but like is this safe?" Mae squirmed a bit.

"No moving, please." Lori advised. "Also, probably not because I accidentally cut a few things that would've killed you several times if it wasn't for the medigun."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Lori rolled her eyes. "The medigun grows it back anyway, so no harm done."

Mae begrudgingly rested her head back down. "What are you even doing in there?"

"Oh, just some hands-on experience in anatomy." Lori took out a scalpel. "And some organ harvesting." She murmured under her breath.

"Wait, what was that last pa—"

"Oops!" Lori _accidentally_ reached for the switch of her medigun and flipped it off, cutting off the beam and immediately killing off Mae. "Butterfingers." She giggled, twirling the scalpel in her hand.

As she continued to _borrow_ some organs from the dead Mae, the door burst open as a figure shambled in inside the room, making Lori jump in surprise. "Wha—?! Wasn't there a sign that says _'Do not disturb'_ outside?! Read it!" she yelled indignantly.

The trespasser, who wore the designated uniform of the RED Pyro, ignored her, instead opting to continue their way towards the medic with no pause in their movement. They stood in front of her with an expectant look in their eyes.

Actually, Lori can't tell due to the gas mask they wore, but she got the idea. "What? Someone broke your arm or something? Say something!" she yelled.

The Pyro stared at her for a moment before reaching for his mask and pulling it off, revealing an orange furred cat with vivid green eyes. "Sorry. Can't speak with the mask on, you see."

Lori huffed. "Alright, but next time don't expect any healing from me if you don't say anything, got it?"

The Pyro chuckled. "Got it, doc."

* * *

 **A/n: I ran out of ideas for the Pyro.**


End file.
